injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (Gods, Monsters
Superman is a playable character and main antagonist in the game Injustice: Gods, Monsters & Freaks. He was revealed, alongside Batman and The Joker, in the E3 Demo. He is voiced by George Newbern. Biography Deeply disturbed after nearly losing the events of the near destruction of his home, Superman decides to take lethal action against Earth with his fellow Justice Leaguers, but Batman and The Flash were the only two people to deny the new ways of the League, and in shocking turn of events, Superman decided to elect himself as the New World Leader of Metropolis. Intro/Outro Intro Superman flies in the arena and looks at the opponent with a stern look. Outro Superman flies back to the Metropolis Council and gets interviewed by reporters about how he'll make the country safe. Ending The fight with his Earth 1 counterpart made Superman think about why there would be multiple dimensions. While in prison, he studied the multiverse and found a source about a Superman from Earth 2. Superman escaped from his confines and modified Barry Allen's cosmic treadmill to allow him to travel to multiple dimensions. The first order of his new master plan is to meet this Regime Superman. Abilities/Powers Superman is the most powerful man on Earth and, as stated by Batman and Wonder Woman, can easily absorb radiation from the sun and not get harmed. His Kryptonian cells can store radiation from the Sun and it will charge up his power levels. Superman possesses many superhuman abilities and can go toe-to-toe with gods such as Darkseid or Orion. Superman can fly and uses superhuman speed which can even outmatch The Flash's own speed. He also has a vast array of other powers, such as X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Freeze Breath and sensitive super hearing. Though he is near invincible, he is vulnerable to magic, allowing the demonic entities Etrigan and Trigon to fight him on equal strength. Superman is also vulnerable to the element Kryptonite, which Batman can use just in case. Superman is not a very skilled combatant too, which can make Batman take advantage of his martial arts. Gameplay Special Moves *Super Breath - Superman can freeze his opponent for a limited amount of time, allowing him to perform combos on the frozen opponent. The meter burn allows Superman to knock back the opponent without freezing his opponent. *Heat Vision - Superman burns his opponent by firing a sweeping set of red hot beams from his eyes. The Meter Burn allows Superman to fire a second zap at the opponent. *Rising Grab - Superman grabs his opponent and throws them into the air, he then flies up, grabs the opponent and throws them back down on the ground. The Meter Burn allows Superman to follow up with a Heat Vision zap. *Flying Punch - Superman performs his signature move on his opponent, knocking them back after punching them. *Flying Ground Smash - Superman flies in the sky and lunges down at his opponent from above. The Meter Burn allows Superman to smash onto the ground, making a short earthquake that knocks down the opponent. *Heat Zap - Superman fires a quick burst of heat vision at his opponent. The Meter Burn allows him to fire three shots of Heat Vision at his opponent, knocking the opponent into the sky. *Low Scoop - Superman tosses his opponent up in the sky with a quick sweep. Other Moves *Grab - Superman grabs his opponent, throws them into the sky, flies up and punches them away from him. Character Trait *Yellow Sun - Superman draws more power from the Sun, allowing him to have a random chance of Super Healing, Super Strength or Super Speed. Super Move *Kryptonian Might - Superman flies towards his opponent and punches them up into the sky. Superman gives the opponent several blows to the abdomen before zapping them back down to the arena using his heat vision. Superman then smashes down onto his opponent for a final blow. Injustice: Gods, Monsters & Freaks TBA Quotes Story Mode TBA In Battle TBA Clash TBA Defense Wager TBA Attack Wager TBA Costumes Superman wears a Kryptonian armored suit, which was passed down to him by his father, Jor-El. Superman also modified the color scheme, making the colors Red, Blue and Yellow to inspire hope. Superman wears a gold belt and wears a red cape connected to his symbol. Superman also has an "S" curl in his hair too. Trivia *He is voiced by George Newbern, who also voiced him in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. *Superman being a villainous dictator was also the plot point in the game Injustice: Gods Among Us. **Unlike Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman was shown fear of what would happen if he killed his entire city by Scarecrow, where Injustice: Gods Among Us, he was tricked into killing Lois Lane by The Joker. **Also, unlike Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman still showed some sympathy towards the human race, where Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman nearly wiped out the entire population of humans. *Superman is one of the two characters whose intro changes when equipped with a different costume. The other is Green Lantern. **Superman's outro also changed as well, where the same can also be said for Green Lantern. *The DCEU Pack features Henry Cavill voicing the character if the DCEU Superman entered battle. *Superman has one of the most expensive cards in the mobile game, costing at least 500 000 credits. *He is only fought once in the story mode and is one of the only two characters to be fought by Batman **The same can be said for General Zod, who was also fought by Batman. *As a joke, the developers had an alternate costume where Superman has the classic costume with his underwear being worn outside. *In the comic book series, Superman wears his iconic costume instead of his costume seen in the game. Whether this was an oversight by the comic book artists or whether it was intentional is unknown at this point. *An alternate costume was made possible by the fans when Ed Boon announced on Twitter that Netherealm would make an alternate, but original, costume for four characters. The choices were: **Arkham Superman **War God Wonder Woman **Possessed Raven **Bowie Joker ***Arkham Superman and Bowie Joker both tied in first place, with War God Wonder Woman in second place and Possessed Raven at third. Category:Characters Voiced by George Newbern Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Injustice: Gods, Monsters & Freaks Characters Category:Heroes Category:Power Users Category:Antagonists in Injustice: Gods, Monsters & Freaks